<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she used to be mine by aliteralcalendar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978626">she used to be mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliteralcalendar/pseuds/aliteralcalendar'>aliteralcalendar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jane seymour one shots<3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jane centric, jane really just needs all the hugs tbh:(, just go with it x, the title is waitress but the fic is six, this is super self indulgent but shhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:52:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliteralcalendar/pseuds/aliteralcalendar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has a nightmare. Katherine comforts her.</p><p>(or, the role reversal we all needed)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katherine Howard &amp; Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jane seymour one shots<3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she used to be mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>one day i will write something that isn’t a vaguely angsty fic centered around jane seymour but today is not that day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitty can't sleep.</p><p>This isn't an unusual occurrence in the Tudor household. Somebody's always awake into the night, usually Cathy or Anna. So when Kitty hears Jane's bedroom door open, she's surprised. Jane is very strict about her sleeping schedule (she had many stern conversations with the final queen about this) so when she hears Jane creep down the stairs, followed by the sound of the kettle boiling, she knows something's wrong.</p><p>The youngest queen sneaks down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky steps. She had long ago mastered this in order to get snacks at night, and she got to the kitchen without making a sound.</p><p>Jane was sitting on a stool with a cup of tea in front of her, staring into space. "Jane?" The blonde turned, quickly plastering a smile on her face. She looks exhausted, Kitty thought, but she smiled back. "What're you doing awake?"</p><p>She turned back to her tea, stirring idly. Kitty sat down next to her. "Couldn't sleep. You?"</p><p>"Me either."</p><p>A comfortable silence fell over the pair, interrupted only by the sound of Jane sipping her drink. Kitty notices a strand of the older queens hair hanging dangerously close to the hot liquid, and goes to tuck it behind Jane's ear. Jane flinches.</p><p>Oh. Oh no. </p><p>The silence is less comfortable now. "Mum?" Jane doesn't look at her, unable to move. "Mum, are you okay?"</p><p>The older woman breathes deeply, calming herself despite the panic she feels rising. "I'm fine, just tired." She's still smiling, the same fake smile from earlier.</p><p>Kitty hesitates, and then, "Did he ever hurt you?" She looks at Jane, making it clear she wants an answer. "And you can be honest. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me. I'm only two years younger than you."</p><p>Jane smiles a little at the comment - a real smile, not a fake one - but it disappears as quickly as it appears. "Sometimes." She says it quietly, like she expected him to hear her. "But not on purpose! It was my fault for making him angry." She looks guilty, and it breaks Kitty's heart. </p><p>Kitty doesn't usually like to push, but she thinks Jane needs this. "Like what?"</p><p>"Like- like when I begged him to excuse the pilgrims, or when I miscarried, or when I would step on his toes when I was dancing, and he would-" she stopped, suddenly aware she was crying. "a-and he would-" she couldn't finish her sentence. Kitty didn't need her to. </p><p>"Jane- mum, if Henry beat me, would it be my fault?"</p><p>Jane looked up at her, shocked. "Of course not! Why-"</p><p>The pink haired queen interrupted her. "Then why's it any different with you?" Jane didn’t say anything, so Kitty continued to talk. “You always tell all of us not to blame ourselves for what Henry did to us, so why do you do it?” </p><p>Jane seemed very interested in her fingers. “He loved me,” the blonde wasn’t sure whether she was trying to convince herself or Kitty, “Every couple has fights, it’s normal-” she stopped, and looked at Kitty, eyes glistening with tears. The younger girl looked right back. </p><p>“Jane, I know it’s harsh, but- he didn’t love you. He didn’t love any of us. That was his whole thing. He loved that you gave him an heir, maybe, but you don’t need his love. You’ve got me, and Lina, and all of us. And we’re all here for you, always.” she squeezes the blonde’s hand, smiling. “okay?” Jane nods. “Can I just ask a question?” Another nod. “How long have you had nightmares?”</p><p>“In this life or our old one?”</p><p>“Either. Both.”</p><p>The older queen considers this. “Pretty much since I married Henry in our first life. And since we came back.”</p><p>“But we’ve been back for two years, how didn’t we notice?” Jane notices the guilt lacing her voice.</p><p>“I don’t make noise when I sleep. I-I taught myself not to.” she looks at Kitty, then looks away. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, don’t apologise! I know now. And you can come to me if you have one. Same as I come to you.” she smiled hopefully, and Jane smiles back, albeit slightly tearfully. Jane opens her arms, Kitty sinking into them instantly. </p><p>“Thank you,” Jane whispers into her hair, hugging her as hard as possible without restricting the younger queens breathing. “I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading!!!! sorry it’s so short i wrote it impulsively on the bus so uh. yeah.</p><p>(also if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me because i wrote this in half an hour and i can’t be bothered to edit it&lt;3)</p><p>have a great day!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>